Talkings
by Pepperwood
Summary: Nick and Jess are both struggling with unsaid feelings. Will one of them be able to over come their fears and finally say what they are thinking?
1. Chapter 1

Jess was sitting on top of her neatly made bed whilst Nick was pacing back and forth at the bottom of her bed, his thumb and first finger pressed tightly against his eyes as if he was forcing them to stay shut. Finally after several tense and silent moments had passed, he let out an exasperated sigh and let his arms fall loosely to his sides. Jess watched his movements and she could see how tense his whole body was.

Nick was first to break the silence, "Jessica why is it so hard for you to talk about it? IT'S JUST SEX!"

And it was, so why did her heart hurt so much to hear him say something like that?

Jess numbly nodded and as blue eyes met brown, she couldn't help but avert her gaze downwards to focus on her hands which were now fidgeting with the soft woolen fabric of her turquoise throw. Nick's expression softened as he watched tears silently fall down her face.

The thing was, last time they were "fucking" as Nick liked to put it, she had a realisation. Everything with Nick was intense, from their heated arguments to their 'eye sex' as Schmidt called it, and everything in between, including her feelings. And if she was being honest, the last thought scared her. All of these thoughts combined lead to only one conclusion - love. Jess Day was in love with her scruffy room-mate turned boyfriend, Nick Miller.

**_Flashback_**

Soft moans and cries filled the air of apartment 4D.

"Fuck Jessica" Nick groaned out from beneath her in between his teasing nibbles of her hardened nipples using his teeth and wet lips to nip and suck her soft flesh. Jess continued riding him at a steady pace, Nick's pelvis thrusting upwards to meet her movements. As she felt the familiar feeling building just South of her stomach she began to quicken the pace, desperate to reach her release. She placed her hands into his, either side of his head. Just as she came undone, riding out the waves of her orgasm, it hit her - if she was in love, which she was, then this was lovemaking.

It all made sense now. Things with Nick were always more fiery and passionate, not too mention in the bedroom department, than with any of her previous boyfriends because it meant so much more.

**_End Flashback_**

Nick continued to talk as Jess struggled to put what she was thinking into words. She was always the one who loved more, that's her thing. And she didn't want to rush things with Nick, but the thing is, it doesn't feel rushed. It feels like she has known for some time now but had not been able to process these thoughts until now. Surely Nick couldn't feel the same way, could he? His words seemed to suggest that he was not yet at this point and she didn't want him to feel pressured.

Nick lowered the level of his voice as he sat down on the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. But seriously Jessica we have to talk about this." He lifted his thumb to wipe away her tears. He hated to be the cause of them.

Without saying anything, Jess uncrossed her legs and got up off of the bed. Her face remained expressionless as she slipped on her pair of purple flats and headed for the front door.

"Jess c'mon" Nick shouted after.

Nick followed her out of her room and when he caught up with her, her hand was tightly wrapped around the front door handle and her forehead leaded against the door as if she was contemplating what she should do. She heard his footsteps behind her and turned her head to look over her shoulder as she began to open the door.

Jess just barely managed to reply in a whisper, "I just need some time."

Her eyes showed her sadness and pain.

Nick slowly nodded, his mouth turned downwards at the corners as if he was trying to fight of an inevitable turtle face.

* * *

As Jess left the loft, she let out the tears which she had been holding in. This was all her fault, Nick hadn't done anything wrong. She was just being stupid, everything with Nick was great so why was she ruining things by over thinking? That was their deal, no thinking about it, 'all in'. But they hadn't said I love you yet, but they already acted like a married couple in many respects.

She walked a few blocks hoping the crisp winter air would help clear her head but it didn't seem to help. She lifted out her phone and dialed Cece.

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

Jess bit her lip wondering how much she should share with her friend "Not much, just the usual Nick drama. Do you want to hang out? I could really use some girl time."

"Sorry babe, can't. I have a photo shoot today. You could come round mine tonight if you want and we can talk then?" Cece asked, feeling bad she couldn't be there.

"Okay, maybe see you tonight. Good luck with your shoot." Although she tried to hide her disappointment, it was clear Jess needed someone to talk to.

She scrolled through the contacts on her phone and paused when she reached his name, Schmidt. No one knew Nick more, but thinking back he was always trying to sabotage their relationship so probably not the best person to discuss her relationship with. Then after thinking about it she knew who would listen to her, Winston. Although he would never admit it, from what Nick had said, Winston was secretly rooting for them to work out. She hit dial and bit her lip nervously hoping he would pick up.

* * *

Mean while back at the loft Nick sat at the end of Jess' bed, his head resting in his hands. Winston had decided to make a quick dash to the kitchen now that things had become quieter, as this usually meant Nick and Jess were making out after a fight which usually led to other things. Winston shook his head side to side and smiled as the thought how crazy they were.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed both Nick and Jess' doors where open, he looked into Jess' room to see Nick slumped over her bed. Winston leaded against the door frame, arms folded across his chest, eyebrows raised and a knowing expression on his face. He was used to this happening,

"Well Nick, what did you do now?" he asked in a light hearted tone.

"Honestly man, I've no idea. But Jess seems pissed."

Just as Winston was about to interrogate further his phone started to ring. He went to grab it from his nightstand and seen the caller id - Jess. He sighed, why couldn't these pair of love struck idiots see how perfect they are for each other?

"Hey Jess, what's up"

"Hi, erhm if you are busy that's totally fine but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today? you know a little Jess/Winston bonding time?"

"Hey, I know what this is really about but sure, if you are paying girl, I am starving."

"Thanks Winston you're the best. Meet you at that little cafe around the corner from the loft?"

"Sure thing be there in fifteen." Winston hung up the phone, yet again he was the one who would have to fix this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written whilst I worked out at the gym so I hope there isn't too many mistakes. Please review if you like this story**

* * *

Jess sat inside the cafe nervously waiting on Winston. Out of the corner of her eye she seen Artie. Could this day GET any worse. Was the world against her?

'Oh god oh god. Winston please hurry up' she muttered under her breath.

'Hey Jessie.' Jess plastered a fake smile on her face. Boy this guy couldn't take a hint. As if getting punched in the face by her boyfriend wasn't a clear enough message to back off.

'Look I just wanted to apologise for you know, everything. And I promise I will not bother you again. Although I barely remember anything about that night'

'Thanks, glad you understand. It's probably better that you don't remember it.' Jess wrinkled up her nose, flashes of that night invading her mind again

'Hey, how about I make u a coffee on the house, as a peace offering?'

'Yeah a could use a strong coffee right about now. Can I also order a belly buster breakfast for my friend?'

'Sure'

Just as the food arrived, Winston came through the front entrance of the cafe. Jess was relieved

'Hey Jess. Oh my, you are defiantly a woman who knows the way to my heart'

'Well enjoy Winston, it's on the house'

Artie re-appeared to take a drink order from Winston. He instantly became annoyed.

'Oh I see what's going down, I little chocolate and vanilla swirl'

'Artie I swear to god if you don't back off I will press charges. My boyfriend did a law degree!'

Artie put his hands up in defence a walked away. Winston raised his eyebrows trying not to laugh.

'Hey! It's true I said he DID a law degree not that he actually HAS one' Jess replied defensively.

'What the hell was that all about?' Winston paused to think, 'Hold on, I don't want to know.'

'Winston I really need your opinion on something.'

'Does that something involve a certain Nick Miller?'

'How do you?' Before she could finish her question Winston just gave her a knowing look.

'I seen Nick this morning' Winston replied sharply.

At even just the mention of his name she sat up straighter in her chair.

'Did he say anything?' Jess asked rather hopefully.

'Not really, he doesn't know why you got upset'

'Did he tell you why we were fighting?'

'No, and you don't have to tell me either, I mean only if you want to'

'I don't mind but you can stop me if you think I begin to over share at any point'

Winston only managed to nod, his mouth now full of crispy bacon

'Ok, so same old story, Nick won't talk about his feelings and I won't talk about other stuff...' Jess trailed off hoping Winston would get the hint.

'What kind of stuff? If u want my help u got to give me a bit more to go on'

Jess cheeks turned a dark pink as she leaned over the table 'sex stuff Winston'

'Ok...so how does that lead to an argument on a Saturday morning? Is he doing something wrong?'

'No no, nothing like that, the opposite in fact. I think Nick got pissed because he is trying to talk about feelings more and he thinks I'm not even trying'. Jess looked into her now empty cup of coffee and decided to just blurt it out.

'Im worried I like him more than he likes me. I love him, and I have done for quite some time. Even though I've only just realised it now.'

'Jess I highly doubt that. Nick is head over heals for you. Anyway why now?'

'What?'

'I mean it hasn't bothered you until now'

'Because...well how do I put this discretely..' She worried her bottom lip as she thought of what to say. 'The other night, when we were home alone we were both 'finished'.' She used air quits with her fingers the emphasise what she meant this time.

'Well, at my exact moment of completion I realised that nothing in this world means more to me than that man. But I don't want to scare him off Winston. And everyone tells you not to declare that sort of thing while having sex.'

Winston looked at her hoping one day he too would have that feeling.

'Well Jess, I would have a night in with him, a few beers some pink wine and just...tell him.'

'You think? Because I'm kinda freaking out here. I mean I thought I was in love with Spencer and I mean look at how that went...'

'What happened Jess, was that he is a dick and you got us...Nick. Seriously if it make's you feel any better I will give Nick a quick heads up, I mean I'll not tell him everything, and then I'll get back to you'

'I've an idea' Jess said looking a bit happier as it seemed that things would work out. 'Can you drop me off at the mall on your way back to the loft?'

'Are you sure you don't want me to come with?'

'Nah, I'm pretty sure you don't want to go clothes shopping'

'Alright then I'll head home to Nick and make sure the loft is empty for you two tonight.'

'Thanks Winston' Jess replied gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Winston and Jess chatted easily in the car.

"Let me be real Jess, I'm jealous."

"Of me? Whaaat?" Jess was genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, of you and Nick. I mean don't get me wrong, Nick's my oldest buddy and I'm happy for you guys, but I want that."

"Sorry, we should probably tone back the couply stuff when we are all hanging out. And for what is worth, some girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend"

"You really mean that?" Winston asked hopefully.

"Totally, it will just creep up when you least expect it. Honestly it's hard for me to remember when Nick and I became more than just friends it just sort of...happened"

"You really got it bad."

"I know." Jess said as she covered her face with her hands.

As promised Winston dropped Jess off at the mall. As she got out of the car he waved her off and shouted after her.

"If you need picked up later let me know."

Jess nodded gratefully and headed inside. Once indoors she checked her phone - still no texts from Nick. She couldn't take it much longer. She needed to talk to him even if it was just through texts.

"Hey" she texted Nick just to see if he would reply.

"Hey, look Jess, I'm sorry. Just come home and we can figure this thing out."

"I'm out shopping but I'll be home right after. Fancy a quiet night in? x"

"So we're good then?" Nick asked.

"Mmmm...you might have to make it up to me Miller" Jess replied as she decided she wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Oh yeah? And how would I do that?"

"I don't know but I think it would be best if the Sharon's made a guest appearance, with little Nick being the star of the show ;)"

"Sounds good to me, but Jess in all seriousness I am sorry I upset you."

"God Nick chill, I'm fine, WE'RE fine. We'll talk later"

"Ok. Thanks, I think I needed to hear that. I'm going into full blown Nick panic mode here"

"Just take a nap and I'll be home before you know it"

Jess put her phone back in her purse, now feeling much better that Nick was as confused as she was so they could work this thing out together.

* * *

Jess decided she should buy new lingerie for the occasion as after any kind of disagreement she had with Nick there was always hot sex afterwards. Maybe it would distract him enough to forget about their issues regarding the subject earlier. She walked around trying to find something that Nick would like when she seen it. A slutty nurse costume. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red just thinking about wearing it, but at the same time, she started to feel rather twirly. She grabbed the item, hoping that no body seen her and on the way to the register she also picked up some barely there white silk panties and matching bra. As the cashier scanned her items, Jess noticed some X-rated DVDs. The woman serving her seen her looking and confidently declared her favorite one which had a picture of a blonde woman tied up to the bedposts.

Jess whispered "Ok, I'll take it."

She quickly payed for her items and left the store, fearing if she stayed any longer she would see someone she new. She next went and bought some of her favorite cherry ice cream to eat while she watched soft porn with Nick.

* * *

**Back at the loft**

Winston arrived home shortly after dropping Jess off. He came home to find Nick lying on her bed with a slight grin on his face.

"Hey man, I guess you and Jess made up by the look on your face."

"Kind off, we are going to have a night in and"

Winston cut off Nick, knowing what he was thinking, "And you want the place to yourselves so you can made disgustingly loud make up sex."

"Well, yeah."

"Fine, you will do it anyway weather I am present or not so I am going to chose not being here over being here."

"Anyway where did you head off to in such a rush? New girl in your life?"

"Actually Nick, the opposite, I was with _your_ girl cheering her up after you were a dick to her." Winston replied bluntly knowing that it was the best way to get through to Nick.

The smile on his face instantly faded. "Look Winston, I am trying my best here, for the first time ever I am facing my problems and not running away."

"I know man, just let me give you a bit of a heads up, Jess is worried she has stronger feelings than you do."

A confused expression formed on Nick's face as thought to himself '_Is THAT what Jess is freaking out about, because she really doesn't need to worry about that'_

"Did Jess say anything else?" Nick asked.

"Erm...I promised her I would let her tell you, and it's not really my place to say, sorry dude."

"Can you give me anything?"

"Just tell her how you feel Nick"

Nick sighed, "I wish it was that easy man."

"IT IS THAT EASY NICK." Nick practically screamed as they are just so perfect for each other and he just wanted to bang both of their heads together and make them realize it.

Nick sat up on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers of his day old stubble as he contemplated what Winston had just said.

Winston decided to help him out, "Why don't you head out now and get some of Jess' favorite wine for later and put it in the fridge to chill. And you...you should lay of the beers for tonight."

Nick nodded in agreement and got up to put on his shoes and head out to get some wine.

"Thanks Winston." Nick said as he walked towards the front door, not looking back.

"Alright man, I'll maybe hang out at Scmhidt's for the night."

"Cool, I appreciate it Winston."

And with that Nick headed to the bar where he knew there was plenty of Jess' pink wine in stock.

* * *

Jess arrived back and as she entered the loft she became aware of how quiet it was. The front door softly clicked shut behind her and she headed towards her room to hide her purchases in her closet. She was surprised to see a sleeping Nick on her bed and she tip-toed across her floorboards so as not to wake him. As she emerged from her closet she looked at his sleeping form, his face etched with faint frown lines which she assumed to be due to worrying. She wanted to feel him so she walked over to the bed as she slipped out of her dress and reached to put on one of his discarded plaid shirts currently lying on her floor. She hugged her body tight and breathed in the smell of him that lingered on his clothes. Nick who was only pretending to be asleep rolled over and smiled up at her.

"Afternoon Jessica, care to join me?" Nick asked coyly knowing that she would not refuse his request.

"Why yes Nicholas." Jess replied in an accent that vaguely resembled those on Downtown Abbey as she pulled the covers and crept under.

"Come here." Nick said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close so that their foreheads were touching.

"Hey," Jess said in a hushed voice, "I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. I was being stupid."

"Jess, if it bothers you then it isn't stupid."

"Mmmkay" Jess said unconvincingly. "So how do we do this?"

"Do what?" Nick said trying to sound like he didn't know what she was talking about, but he did. It was obvious she was referring to their fight earlier this morning.

Jess pursed her lips tightly together and gave him an unimpressed look, "Well how about I go first but you have to promise not to interrupt and not to freak out and panic moonwalk away."

"Me? Freak out? Never!" Nick said acting shocked however it was clear he was teasing her.

She lightly hit him on the chest.

"Do you remember the other day when we were 'doing it'?"

"Yeah" Nick replied, unsure of where this conversation was heading, "You need to be a bit more specific Jess."

"Okay, well that time when the we had the loft to ourselves and I was on top and I didn't say much after?"

"Why yes I do recall that time, it isn't often you don't talk, or sing, or hum."

"Shut up, I don't talk _that _much."

"You so do, but anyway continue."

"Just as I reached 'completion'"

Nick cut over her, " Orgasmed Jessica, orgasmed."

"Nick" she warned in her stern teachers voice, "What did I say about interrupting?"

"Sorry...won't happen again, do continue."

"During it, I realized something. At the time I thought it was a heat of the moment kind thing but I quickly realized it wasn't."

Nick looked into her eyes which he knew and loved so much. As he stared into the pools of blueness a wave rushed over him and it was as if for a split second he could see into the future. _She loved him. Jessica Day loved him. _And she was about to say it out loud. _No no no no, _he thought. He couldn't let her say it.

"Nick...I..." Jess stammered trying to get the words out.

Nick quickly placed his hand over her mouth to stop her and blurted out, "Jessica, I love you. I always have and I always will love you, and I am sorry I took this long to say it."

Jess was stunned, whatever she expected to happen, this was certainly not top on her list of possible scenarios. Nick let out a breath of relief as if he had been holding it in for some time. For a second his body froze, his mind no longer functioning as the room began to spin around him. He almost forgot his the palm of his hand was clasped around Jess' mouth until...

"Ow" Nick shouted out as he swiftly moved his hand to his side, "You bit me! What the hell was that for? We were having a moment."

"Because, you big jerk" Jess said as she grabbed one of the many decorative pillows on top of her bed and hit him on the head, "You said _IT _first!"

"_WHAT?_" Now Nick was really confused. This was crazy even by Jess' standards.

Jess lay back down, her voice soft, "I wanted to say it first."

"Well that's just too bad, you snooze you loose." Nick declared triumphantly.

"Seriously Nick? Are we going to fight over who said it first? Next thing you know we will be fighting over who loves who more."

"Jess, don't be stupid. The answer is obviously me."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself there Miller."

"Because it's true."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He let his hand return to her face, this time more romantically to cup her face. He opened his eyes when he felt tears begin to run down her face. Reading his mind Jess opened her eyes as well.

"Quit freaking out Nick, they are happy tears."

Nick smiled and leaned in to deepen their kiss. Jess tried to speak in between gasps for air. "I love you."

She could feel Nick smile against her lips.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Nick"

"Mmmhhmm"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Please review I would love to hear peoples thoughts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, rated M for a reason. **

* * *

Jess woke up after a satisfying nap with Nick by her side. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over to face Nick who was still asleep. She looked at the bedside table and seen it was only 7:30pm, they had only slept for a few hours. All of the extra hours he was working at the bar was really tiring him out and she noticed the frown lines lightly etched on his forehead. Her stomach turned into knots thinking that she might be the cause of hid worrying. She lifted her hand and lightly traced the tips of her fingers across his head as if trying to smooth out the worry lines. Nick let out a content sigh and began to wake up but kept his eyes closed.

"Quite staring at me ya weirdo." Nick said jokingly.

"No, you always do it." Jess defended.

"Whatever." Nick said with a smile on his face as he rolled over to face away from her.

"Hey, want to order in?" Jess asked.

"Ermm...I was actually hoping to take ya out."

"Really?" Jess would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit excited.

"Sure doll face, just give me five more minutes in bed."

"OK, I'll go get dressed."

Jess got up out of bed and after checking he wasn't looking she went into her closet and changed into her new underwear. They wear pretty revealing, she may as well not be wearing anything. However the pants felt weird as if they rode slightly too high between the cheeks of her ass. She heard Nick getting up so she quickly grabbed her tight red dress and stepped into it. As she expected, he came over to the closet and tried to sneak a peak.

"Oh no mister, I have to be wined and dined first." she teased.

"Please Jess, just a preview."

Jess smiled and shook her head side to side. "Nope, not gonna' happen. Can you zip me up?"

Nick wordlessly walked over as she turned around to face her back to him, holding her hair up to allow him easier excess to the zip. Once he had finished he let his arms wrap around her waste, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I'm going to get ready, won't be a minute." he said as he disappeared into his room.

Jess fixed her hair so that her curls fell over her right shoulder, exposing the rest of her neck. As she stared in the mirror she heard Nick calling her.

"Jess, ready to go? I'm starving woman!."

"Yep, ready."

* * *

**At the restaurant **

They were enjoying their meal, flirting with one another like horny teenagers when Jess began to squirm in her seat.

"Jess, if you need the bathroom it's right over there." Nick pointed to the far corner.

Jess' face became hot and tinged pink. As she tried her best to sit still she accidentally kicked Nick in the shin as he sat opposite her.

"Oooww...Jess if you want to tell me something use your words like we talked about."

Jess replied through gritted teeth, "Ha-ha Nicholas...very...funny." She closed her eyes, clenching her hands tightly either side of her chair as a moan escaped her lips.

"Hang on a minute...I know that face." Nick leaned in closer as her eyes remained firmly shut and she began to bite her lower lip to try and remain relatively quiet, "Jessica, are you getting off in public?"

A bead of sweat was now forming on her brow as her eyes shot open, "NO! My underwear is vibrating!" She half screamed and now the eyes of the restaurant were on her.

Nick practically spat the food out of his mouth as louder moans came from her throat. "Nick" she cried, partly due to her twirly state of mind, but more pressingly as a plea for him to help her out for crying out loud, which she was also literally doing as she cried out, moaning in a highly sexual manner.

Nick shot up from his seat and grabbed her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He ran out of the restaurant, giving the waiter at the door a $20 bill. Once outside Nick ran around the corner to an alleyway and placed Jess slowly down, his hands remaining firmly on her hips as he knew she would soon reach climax. He tried his best but couldn't help from letting a chuckle escape his lips.

His hands went under her dress to remove the culprit underwear. As he rose higher, Jess' grip around his shoulders tightened and he kissed her neck as she came undone in his arms. Once she had caught her breath she nodded which he took as his queue to go ahead and pull them off. He slowly trailed them down her legs and he could feel their dampness and also that they were still vibrating. Jess quickly snatched them from him and stuffed them into her purse, she was beyond embarrassed. She looked into his eyes and seen a knowing look as a smirk formed on his face.

"NOT another word Miller, I mean it!" she pointed a finger at him.

He pursed his lips and bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. He put his arm around her waste to steady her and they walked to Nick car. Once inside the safety of Nick's car, Jess covered her face with her hands. "Aaarrrgghhh."

"Well I got to say that whole incident has me highly aroused."

Jess remained bent over, head in hands.

"Jess chill, no one in there knew you."

"Please just take me home so I can forget this ever happened."

"Want to order in?"

"Please."

* * *

They were now sat on the couch in the loft eating noddles.

"So, are we not even going to talk about it?" Nick asked disappointed.

"What is there to discuss? I am _such_ an idiot."

"How does something like that even happen?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I didn't_ know_ they vibrated." her voice was rising to a high pitch tone.

"_Sure_" he teased, "for all I know you could be wearing them at any given time. Jessica do you know how hard it already is for me to try avoid a boner?"

"Speaking of..." Jess slowly averted her eyes to his crotch which was now throbbing and showing prominently through his jeans.

"Fine" Jess sighed, "I bought them earlier today and I just grabbed them and payed for them as fast as I could and then I practically ran out of the store."

"Why would you..."

"For _you_, you idiot. And anyway they were the only underwear I seen that would match..." Jess abruptly stopped herself, realizing she was about to give too much away.

"Match _what_ Jess?"

"Hang on." Jess got up and walked to her room leaving a very confused looking Nick.

She went straight to her closet and stripped from her red dress and put in her nurse's outfit. She looked in the mirror and suddenly felt very exposed, especially since she was now without panties. The white frill of her bra just peeped out of the top of the dress, highlighting how low cut it was and the bottom of her her ass cheeks were showing at the hem. _Boy this dress was smaller than it looked on the hanger_, she thought to herself. She quickly slipped on her dark red stiletto heels. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's not locked" she shouted, knowing exactly who it was.

Nick cracked open the door and got a eyeful, practically choking.

"Why Mr Miller, so glad you came to your appointment."

_If this was what role play was like, why on earth had he never done it before now? _He was speechless and so Jess continued to do the talking, whilst Nick just starred at her, appreciating the view he was getting.

"Take a seat on the edge of my examination bed."

Nick obeyed her instructions and sat on the bed.

"One second." Jess said as she remembered she forget to put on her nurse's hat. She bent over to pick it up off her bedroom floor. Nick watched as the thin material rose higher up her creamy thighs and confirmed his suspicions that she was not wearing any panties. She twirled around to face him, hat now firmly on her head. She walked over to him and stood tall between his legs which automatically spread apart. His hands instinctively wrapped around her bare thighs and began tracing up and down the back of her legs, until he reached the back of her knees and started to pull towards him causing her to loose balance and lurch forward into his chest. Jess began to pout.

"Niiick!" she whined.

He knew he was driving her crazy but he also knew she took role playing seriously, he was certainly not complaining even though it was taking all of his willpower to not rip the flimsy fabric of off her. She steadied herself and stood back up, only to push Nick on his chest to get him to lie flat on the bed.

"Well Mr Miller, in order for me to do a _full _examination, you shall have to first remove your shirt."

Nick quickly pulled his tight green t-shirt over his head and threw in onto the floor.

"Hmmm" Jess bent over to give him a _much _better view of her assets. She walked past him and as she did so, she lightly trailed her fingers down his chest until she reached the bulge in his past. She pause and took her hand to cup him through his jeans.

"Mmmhhmm" Jess was trying her best to stay in character but it was becoming increasingly hard - no pun intended.

"I might need to have a better look to give a _proper_ diagnoses" as she emphasized "proper" her hand squeezed him tighter and Nick let out a moan as his hands fisted her sheets.

Jess started to unbuckle his belt and Nick rose his hips of the bed to allow her to pull down his jeans and boxer shorts. As she had anticipated, he was rock hard, so much so that his dick rose to his chest. She let his trousers rest as his ankles, slightly restricting his movement. She crawled onto the bed and straddled his body, her wet center resting just below his member. She got on all fours and moved up the bed once more until their head were level. She pulled her long hair over one shoulder and lowered her head to kiss him. His hands grabbed her bum, causing a smile to beam on her face. She pulled away so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you." she finally said.

"I love you too, Jess." he replied with a smile which mirrored her own.

Jess shifted her body so he could feel her entrance with the tip of his dick. She continued to smile as his eyes rolled back in his head. She continued to slide down his body so the she was kneeling between his legs.

"Now that was just mean, Jessica." She flashed a wink at him and began to suck him off.

"God, Jessica" was all Nick managed to say as he grabbed most of her hair back to show her face. She lightly grazed her teeth over him and it nearly finished him off.

"Nurse" he said through gritted teeth, "I think I'm in fine working order down there, so if you don't mind..."

Jess was thrilled with his attempt to play along, at least he was trying, none of her other boyfriends ever did, but this was Nick and he wasn't like any of the others.

"Mr Miller I am pleased to say you passed the examination so now for your treat." she smiled coyly at him.

She resumed her earlier position and straddled him once more. She reached to her beside drawer and grabbed lube. She squirted it on his tip and then used her hand to gently massage over his full length. Then she began to guide him towards her went pussy and grinded up and down his now very dick. Nick felt like he was having an out of body experience and he almost forgot until...

"Jess, condom"

"I'm on the pill"

And with that Jess took him by surprise and thrust against him, filling herself with him. She settled momentarily to allow them both the adjust. As she had her legs either side of him, her dress was now bunched up around her hip and Nick placed a hand just below her hip bones. They move together in perfect rhythm at first fast and then more slowly until Jess could feel herself coming close once more. Nick sensed her becoming tighter and decided to change position. It was unlike anything they had tried before, Jess lying on her back while Nick sat on his knees and held her lower half up to meet him as he gyrated towards her. Jess held onto the headboard and began to scream as she came undone. As her body relaxed, Nick gently laid her back down and lowered his head between her thighs. She fisted her fingers into his hair and he began to lick her highly sensitive mound. She was still in the afterglow of her first orgasm (well second if you count earlier tonight) and she could feel another building. Nick did his signature move and slid his fingers in to stimulated her g-spot as he continued to lick and suck her clit. Seconds later and more juices were flowing from her, which Nick happily lapped up. He smiled knowing he did good.

"Your turn" Jess finally said after her breathing had calmed down.

Nick smiled and thrust into her once, twice, three times a charm and he orgasmed and collapsed on top of her.

They lay in silence, his hand in hers and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Eventually he turned his head to look over at her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, lying there with cheeks tinged pink and full red lips. She was staring up at the ceiling, appearing to be in deep thought.

"What?" he said, knowing her thoughts were of him.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Tell me" he said ignoring her, knowing it was not nothing.

"It's just..." she turned her head to look at him, her eyes shinning a glorious deep blue, "I've never _not _used a condom before...I mean I know I'm on the pill but.."

Nick held her hand tighter, "I know what you mean."

"Really?" Jess asked genuinely surprised, "I thought guys did stuff like that all the time."

"Nope. I guess it just never felt right before."

Jess confirmed her agreement by kissing him gently on the lips.

* * *

**Please review, I need something to do over this hiatus.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pure smut, you have been warned. **

* * *

It was 4pm and Jess had just arrived home from work and headed straight to her room to change out of her cute yet highly impractical high heels. As she reached the door of her room, her fingers had already mostly unzipped the back of her dress. She heard someone in her room. It was obviously Nick.

"Nick?" She called out as she kicked her door open with her foot.

"Hey Jess" he said without looking at her, continuing his rummaging through the drawers of her beside table.

However the seen before her made her nervous. Maybe she hid one or two 'personal' items around her room. Similarly to how she hid tampons around the loft.

"Nick, hey, could you maybe not rummage through my stuff?"

She tried to sound nonchalant about the whole thing but Nick caught a hint of something else in the tone of her voice. Perhaps anger he thought to himself.

He stopped what he was currently doing and walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her, noticing for the first time that her dress was unzipped and the straps were starting to fall down her shoulders. He have her a slow kiss as his hands roamed the exposed skin of her back.

"Mmmm" Jess moaned. "I missed you today, Miller"

"Me too" he said as his lips curled up into a smile whilst still exploring her mouth. "So do you mind telling me what you have in your drawer that you don't want me to find?"

"It's nothing." Jess said as she began to pull away from him.

Nick felt her moving away from him and looked into her deep blues eyes as she tilted her head to the side. He unclasped his hands from behind her back and started to slowly edge backwards towards the bed side table, his curiosities getting the better of him.

"Miller, don't you dare." Jess flashed him a warming glare as she pointed her index finger as if to emphasize her point.

Nick quickly dashed to the other side of the room reaching the table before Jess, who was now frantically pulling at him from behind. Her dress had now fallen to her waist.

"Seriously, Nick stop." Her voice was dangerously low.

Nick paused and looked at her. Now that she had his attention, mostly due to her pale pink lace bra, she continued in a much quieter voice, "Fine I'll show you since you want to know so badly."

Nick stood back to let Jess reach to the back of the drawer and when he seen what was in her hand his eyes near popped out of his head and he had to mentally remind himself to breath. Jessica Day, _his Jess, _was holding one of the largest rampant rabbits he had ever seen.

"Wow." was all he managed to stutter out.

"Happy now?" she exclaimed, her arms waving around and putting her rabbit back into its' hiding hole.

_Oh great, _Nick thought, _now Jess is pissed._

She went to her bed and grabbed her pyjama set. She shimmied out of her dress and bra and quickly put on her comfy pjs. She scrapped her hair back into a messy bun and looked over to Nick who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her every move.

"What?" she said, sounding a lot less grouchy now, as she tried her best not to smile and remain mad, but failed.

"Nothing, just...I never thought about it."

"About what?"

Nick raised his eyebrows as if to say _'you know what'._

"Well...it just never came up. I'm hardly just going to blurt out _'Hey Nick do you want to see my sex toy collection?' " _Jess slapped her hand over her mouth realizing that she had just admitted to having more than the one he had just found. "It's embarrassing Nick. I had really low self confidence at the time." Jess averted her gaze to the floor, embarrassment getting the better of her.

Nick seen her struggling and got up from the bed and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and nuzzling her neck, laying a trail of kisses. "Well I find it hot."

Jess took in a deep breath and leaned back against him, feeling his hardness pressing against her causing her to grin madly.

Nick continued to talk, whispering into her ear, knowing that she now knew just how hot and bothered he was.

"I want to watch you." Nick knew he was going out on a limb asking her and there was a slim chance she would agree.

"What, no no no, nope, no way mister." Jess spun around in his arms to face him. Her eyes slightly crossed as his face was so close to hers.

"Please? Just pretend like I'm not here."

"Um...okay fine. I suppose you've seen all this..." she motions up and down her body with her hands, "before anyway."

"Ok, I'll just sit on the bed then." Nick had the goofiest smile plastered on his face, but he could care less, he was like a cat that got the cream.

Jess put her hand into her drawer once more but this time she pulled out a small vibrator instead. Nick began to wonder what other treats she had hidden in there. She rummaged around and found her lube and began to rearrange the pillows on her bed, discarding most of them onto the bedroom floor. She took off her bottoms and lay flat on the bed, except for her legs which were up and bent at the knee, slightly apart. She turned the vibrator on and began to rub it underneath her top, her eyelids closing over with the sensation. Slowly she moved the object south and let it skim over the thin material of her panties, gently biting her lower lip.

At this point Nick was rock hard, eyes locked on Jess, unable to look away. She stopped and lifted her hips up just enough to slide her panties off. She reached over and put a generous amount of lube onto the vibrator and also onto the tips of her fingers. Her fingers hovered above her folds as she paused to look down at Nick. She could see he was trying hard (no pun intended) to keep it together.

"Come here." she managed to say in barely a whisper.

Nick didn't need to be asked twice, he quickly moved up the bed and lay on his side beside her. He was so close he could feel the heat radiating off his girlfriend, his hand propping his head up, while his eyes roamed over her body. Subconsciously she lowered her hand and began to part her folds, circling her center as she did so. She bit her lower lip, trying her best to suppress the noises now rising in her throat.

Nick leaned towards her and closed the infinitely small gap that remained between them, lowering his nose to nudge the small hollow formed between her neck and her collar bone and laying a trail of kisses there. The double sensation of both Nick and the vibe were too much and Jess couldn't help but let out a small cry of pleasure. This caused Nick's bulge to very noticeably grow in size, which didn't go unnoticed by a very twirly Jess.

She tilted her head to the side to allow Nick better access. As he began to bite and suck at her flesh, she let the vibe circle her clit, slowly and lazily at first and then gradually built up a faster rhythm.

Nick almost lost it completely as he watched her tease her tight opening with its tip, before moving it back up to her mound. As her left hand held the vibrator, she started to finger herself with her right hand.

"Ah...God..Nick..." she panted. Her body began to shake as her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

After a minute of enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm, Jess' eyes fluttered open and stared into Nick's. She could see the love in his eyes. He let his lips skim over the soft skin of her cheeks before eventually reaching her lips and giving her a slow, passionate, toe curling kiss.

"I love you Jessica Day."

"Show me." Jess teased.

Within seconds Nick's clothing was on the ground and Jess quickly followed, almost ripped the buttons off her top.

Nick sat down on the bed as Jess hovered over his lap. She reached down between them and positioned his member at the dripped wet entrance.

"I love you too, Nicholas." she said as she lowered herself down, allowing him to fill her up completely.

* * *

**Please review, **

**I'm not really happy with the ending but I wanted to post it sooner rather than later.**


End file.
